Ultra Violent
by R3M3MB3R
Summary: Theres's always been an eighth member of the flock. The problem is that there was only suposed to be six. So who doesn't belong? Please review. Flames are welcome.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Yes I do own Maximum Ride. I'm James Patterson. I also own Twilight and Harry Potter. What you don't believe me? Geez have no faith. Ok ok I'm not James Patterson and I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Fine just ruin my fantasy. Happy now. : (


	2. Preface

This is my first story. I welcome criticism. Enjoy.

* * *

My name is Violet. Or at least that's what I tell everyone. I just turned 14. I'm older then Nudge yet younger then Max, Fang and Iggy. I've got more powers then all the Flock combined. I'm telekinetic, telepathic, psychic, I can mimic anyone's attitude or behavior, I can create objects out of nothing, and I can control out of body experiences. There's a problem though. I can't actually use any of these. I was taken from the School before I was taught to control them. I can keep all of them dormant except telepathy. I'm the perfect weapon. Well, almost. The white coats tried to make me able to mimic voices too. Well the main word there is tried. I'm mute now. I have been since I was eight. No one noticed at first. I've never been much of a talker. Like Fang. The only difference now is that I can't talk no matter if I choose to or not. I speak with my mind.

As far as looks I'm average height for a human. I'm not skinny and tall like the others. I'm told that I'm perfect. The perfect height, perfect weight, perfect everything. But I'm like every other girl. I see every flaw. Even ones I don't have. Like scares.


	3. Chapter 1: Nightmare

_Chapter 1! Yay! Finally. I've been real busy geting papers signed and all that other legal stuff done that I can switch schools. So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hope you like

* * *

_

Nightmare

_I was with my mom and stepfather. I was three and everything about me looked expensive and well tailored. We were in a study, my mother reading me a story about a princess and me stepfather reading the evening paper. Everything was peaceful and glamorous, the fire warming the room, the cherry desk and bookshelves glistening in the light. _

_Suddenly, a man bursts in holding a gun. He tore me away from my mother and held the gun to my head._

"_Doesn't move or I'll shoot her," He said._

_My parents did as he said as he shoved me into the closet and jammed a chair against the knob. I looked through the slits in the door as he shot my mother then my stepfather. The blood was seeping through the carpet as he ran away. The sky blood red as if reflecting the horrible deed that just happened. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke with a start. I should be used to this dream by now. I've been having it since before I can remember. Yet it always gets to me, it always seems so real. Who knows? Maybe it is. I can't remember anything from before I was four.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I couldn't get back to sleep. I keep trying to remember. My mind is on overdrive. I walk up to Iggy, who was on watch, and tapped him on the shoulder, telling him I would take over watch. He gladly got up and headed to his sleeping bag. That's right we've upgraded. No more blankets ad rocks. Sleeping bags for everyone. (Thanks to the Max Ride bank card of course)

I sat up for a while alone just thinking. Until I heard the soft patting of Fangs boots on the grass. I look up at the god that stood before me. I've always liked Fang but I've never had the guts to tell him.

"Hey," he said, his voice sounding like smooth chocolate.

"Hey yourself," I wish I could talk. God that would be nice. I don't remember actually hearing my voice.

"You had the dream again." It was a statement not a question. He knows me better then I know myself.

"I just wish I could remember. Maybe it is and its something I'm not supposed to know and it could help save the world."

"Sometimes it's better not to know."

There was a pause as we just stared at the stars and wished we could e free.

"What's it like?" He suddenly asked.

"What's what like?"

"You know not talking?"

I thought about it. "It's horrible. Like wanting to say something to scream but when you open your mouth nothing happens."

He was silent. I looked over at him and he looked deep in thought. The fire casting shadows over his beautiful face. He looks over at me and just looks at me for a moment like he's trying to decide something.

"You look tired. Go to sleep I'll take over watch."

"I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking."

"OK"

We just sat there for a while just staring at the stars. I'd never talk about my feelings to anyone let alone talk that much. I just feel like I've none Fang all my life.

I was sitting there just thinking, the suddenly everything went black.


	4. Chapter 2: Black Out

_Sorry it took so long for me to update. There's been a lot of drama going on in my life lately. So I hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Black Out

_I was 8 and in a big, dark room. I was tense and ready for a fight. Yet I was scared too. Suddenly the lights went on and there was an Eraser coming at me. _

_He tried to punch me but I blocked it and kicked his side. We fought for a while until at last I hit him in the head and he fell. I waited but he didn't get up._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up to the Flock standing over me with worried faces. Except Fang, he knew about my little episodes and knew I was ok. I told the Flock I was ok. They all looked surprised to her me in their minds again but were relieved too.

When everyone had made sure I was ok Iggy started making breakfast. Fang asked me to go look for wood for the fire with him. I knew that wasn't why he wanted to go but I went anyway.

"What did you see?" He asked as casually as possible.

"I was younger and I think I killed an Eraser." I thought back to him.

He thought about it for a while, while he nonchalantly gathering wood. He always seemed more interested in my visions and finding out my past then I was.

"Do you think it actually happened?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Of course. Everything I see actually happened. It's just a matter of me remembering." Everything I remember of my life at the School and before seems fake. Like it's just a memory that got injected into my mind.

"How can you know for sure?"

"I cant. I just have to believe my visions are real."

"Ok"

We walked back to the camp in silence with enough wood to last us till the next morning.

The rest of the day I watched the younger kids and Iggy go swimming in a near by lake. Max was tense all day. When Angel asked why she just said the Voice was bothering her. I knew she was lying. She's been thinking about Jeb all day. She's trying to figure out why he betrayed us. I think all of us have been trying to figure that out since we saw him at the School but none of us cared as much as Max. I'm not sure why she cares so much and why she decided to debate about it with her Voice today but whatever that's her problem not mine.

That night I decided to take first watch and I thought about my past and how messed up it was until Max came to take over. I hadn't noticed how tired I was until I laid down in my sleeping bag and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
